starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Farlander Papers
The Farlander Papers, to poradnik do gry wideo X-Wing. Publikację wydano w 1993 roku i była częścią wydania limitowanej edycji gry. Zawartość: *Niektóre części poradnika są napisane formą opowiadania (The Farlander Papers), którego autorem jest Rusel DeMaria *From The Chronicles of The Rebel Aliance - Introduction *Spis treści - w formie listu napisanego przez Arhula Hextrophona do Mon Mothmy *Rebel Cruiser Independence In Transit to Agamar in The Lahara Sector *Planetside Agamar: The Next Day *A Call to Reason **Your Friends...and Foes ***Mon Mothma ***Bail Organa (viceroy of Alderaan) ***Ackbar (admiral) ***Crix Madine (general) ***Obi-Wan Kenobi ***Palpatine ***Darth Vader ***Tarkin (grand Moff) ***Jabba The Hutt ***Boba Fett **List of Key Worlds ***Alderaan ***Mantooine ***The Corellian System ***Ghorman ***Calamari **Know Your Allies ***Gamorrean ***Ithorian ***Mon Calamari ***Quarren ***Sullustan ***Twi'lek ***Wookiee **The Problem of Droid Abuse ***Astromech droids ***Protocol droids ***Medical droids ***Probe droids ***Assassin droids *Alliance Flagship Independence: En Route to Mon Calamari *The Starfighter Pilot's Handbook - An Introduction to The Alliance Fleet **What is The Rebel Alliance? **Get to Know The Alliance ***Fleet Command ***Starfighter Command ***Special Forces Command ***Sector Command ***Fleet Intelligence ***Ordnance and Supply ***Support Services **Qualifying as a Starfighter Pilot ***So You Want to be a Starfighter Pilot? ***Step One: The Pilot's Proving Ground ***Step Two: Combat Simulation Training ***Combat Ranks ***Medals and Awards ****First Tour: The Corellian Cross ****Second Tour: The Mantooine Medallion ****Third Tour: The Star of Alderaan ****The Kalidor Crescent ***Starfighter Systems and Basic Tactics ****Introduction ****Power Systems ****Flight Control ****Sensor Systems *****Long Range Sensors *****Short Range Sensors ****Weapons *****Laser Cannons *****Ion Cannons *****Concussion Missiles *****Proton Torpedoes ****Targeting Systems ****Defense Systems ****Navigation ****Damage Control Systems ****Communication ****Life Support ***Historical Simulator ****Rescue at Mon Calamari *****The Rescue *****The Mission *****Alliance Flagship: Yavin Base *Technical Specificiations: Spacecrafts of The Imperium and the Rebel Alliance **Starfighters of The Alliance ***X-Wing (T-65C A2 X-Wing) ***Y-Wing (BTL-A4 Y-Wing Starfighter) ***A-Wing (RZ-I A-Wing Starfighter) ***Mon Calamari Cruiser (MC80a) ***Nebulon B Escort Frigate (EF76-B) ***Corellian Corvette (CR-90 "Blockade Runner") **Imperial Vessels ***TIE Fighters ****Propulsion ****Maneuverability ****Weapons Systems ****Shields ****TIE Starfighter Models *****TIE Starfighter *****TIE Interceptor *****TIE Bomber *****Imperial Shuttle (Lambda Class T-4a) *****Stormtrooper Transport (Delta Class DX-9) *****Assault Gunboat (Alpha Class Xg-1 Star Wing) *****Imperial Class Star Destroyer (Imperial I Class) *****Bulk Freighter *****Space Tug *****Space Container *Epilogue Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *The Farlander Papers (opowiadanie) - Rusel DeMaria *Następny list Arhula Hextrophona do Mon Mothmy *List Lazlo do Mon Mothmy *Tekst przemówienia Mon Mothmy na Agamarze: A Call to Reason *Crimes of the Emperor *End Racism - We're All in it Together *The Problem of Droid Abuse *Lord Darth Vader Imperial Headquarters - raport kapitana (captain) Mordapha Clafdatha'a i porucznika (lieutenant) Jorda Kraasa skierowany do Lorda Vadera Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars *A Call to Reason - In The Spirit of Galactic Peace and Cooperation *The Starfighter Pilot's Handbook - An Introduction to The Alliance Fleet *Technical Specificiations: Spacecrafts of The Imperium and the Rebel Alliance Redakcja *Tekst opowiadania: Rusel DeMaria *Concepts: Rusel DeMaria & Lawrence Holland *Original art: Ocean Quigley *3D Models: Martin Cameron & John Bell *Layout: Rusel DeMaria & Marian HartSough *za LucasArts: Lawrence Holland & Mary Bihr & Kalani Streicher & Edvard Kilham *za Prima Publishing: Ben Dominitz & Ron Resnick & Laurie Steward & Roger Steward & Kim Bartusch Kategoria:Poradniki